


What I would give to finally have you

by admirableGuardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first Dirk/Kankri stories i wrote. I love this pair almost as much as i love my johnkat. this is set after sburb and the alpha trolls came back to life all came back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what if Person C got Person A instead of B

The new world is great, not only do you get to live again but you don’t need to worry too much anymore about your blood color. You could hear your younger hatch mate complaining about something again and smiled slightly. Being alive again means you can now focus on the important things, like the small family you have and trying to keep at least one quadrant steady.

“Kankri!!! I’m going go with strider to go pick up John!” You smile slightly at the mention of the name strider, walking out to see Karkat standing near the door. Beside him stood Dave and behind them was Dirk. “You didn’t need to come out here, I was about to leave.”

“I know, I just wanted to wish you a safe trip and luck when you are near John. We all know you get flustered around him easily.” Dave chuckled softly which made Karkat punch him softly.

“No I don’t, and don’t you say a damn thing!” Dave sighs and you roll your eyes, glancing over to Dirk who has been silent this whole time.

“Dirk is everything ok?” He looks up to you and smiles, blushing slightly.

“Yeah everything is great, I’m just here to keep an eye on these two little brats.” He looks down which makes Dave sigh. “So, how are you doing Kankri? Is everything treating you alright, do I need to beat up some assholes?” You smile, watching as he shifts around nervously.

“I’m fine, thank you for worrying about me though.” He nods, pushing the younger two out the door so they can leave. You walk over to them, giving Karkat a hug then lean on your tip toes to kiss Dirks cheek. “You’re so kind to me Dirk thank you.”

“Anytime Kankri. I’ll always be here forever, always.”

“Can we get fucking moving, we still need to get John then go to the movies. I’m not going to miss a chance to woo Egbert because Strider #2 wants to flirt with my hatch mate.” You laugh softly, trying to not allow your blush be seen. Dirk fails though and he walks away. “Finally.”

“I’ll bring him home safe and sound I promise.”

“I know you will, have fun!” You wave goodbye as they drive off and walk back inside. You sit down and turn on the TV, waiting for your matesprit to text you which he hasn’t in a few days and that scares you. To keep your mind off dumb shenanigans you focus on a romcom that Karkat introduced to you. About how person A was in love with person B but person B had a weird relationship with person C and person C wished to be with person A. It kind of reminds you of Dirk but he couldn’t want that relationship when he is with Jake. Why are you even thinking like that, you are with Cronus and thinking about Dirk in a flush quadrant is out of the question. Your phone chimes and you look over to see it is Dirk.

*Hey so, I dropped the kids off at the theater and like you thought Karkat got all flustered around his flush and it was hilarious. Dave went with Gamz of all people as a date.

*Did Cronus txt you yet, if your lonely I can come over and we can hang out for a while until it’s time for me to get the little brats.

You smile slightly, a flush coming to your cheeks. You take one last look at your messages just in case you missed it but still nothing from Cronus.

#You know what I could use some company, I would love to spend some time with you without the ‘little brats’ as you call them.

*Great I’ll be there in like ten seconds. Don’t get too comfy without me to cuddle on.

*Shit I didn’t mean the last part, fuck, sorry about the cussing also.

*Forget it, what I mean is I’ll be there before you can blink so just wait up and I’ll keep you happy… yeah that sounds right. See you soon kanny.

#Of course Dirk I can’t wait to ‘cuddle with you’

*Not cool dude, but it does sound appealing.

#Just get over here you idiot.

*I’m already here, let me in.   

You get up quickly, opening the door to allow Dirk in. You close it back and lead him to the living room and sit back down on the couch. Dirk sits down as well, close to you but not close enough for your tastes. You scooch closer to him and watch him blush. “Thank you for coming over, Cronus hasn’t text me for a while and its worrying me slightly.” You feel Dirk gently rub your back and look to the screen.

“That dumbass, he could at least text you and say he isn’t coming over or something.” You nod, turning your attention back to the movie. When person C confesses for loving person A for some time know you can’t help but blush slightly and look up to Dirk who’s blush looks like it got darker.

“Have you heard from him at all?” He shakes his head and hands you his phone. “Dirk if you say no I’ll believe you, I don’t need to go through your personal things to make sure. I’m not like that.” He gives you that look which you are so used to coming from him and sigh. “Only to Karkat, I need to make sure he isn’t doing anything bad that could hinder his future.” He gives you a soft smile then looks at his phone, which he then turns to you to show what he had for text. You notice it is either Dave, the Lalonde girls and you. Especially you.

“As you can see I only talk to family or the one person I’m close to a lot. I hardly ever get any texts from him, probably because I hate his guts and wish that he would go off and die for leaving you alone for so long…I mean I just…I just don’t like him Kankri. I don’t think he’s right for you.” You smile softly, looking up at his glasses. This close you can see his eye color, the beautiful orange which is hidden behind black shades.

“Dirk, thank you so much for worrying about me. You really don’t need to concern yourself with me, just focus on Jake.”

“Hah, about that. Jake and I split up, on good terms of course. We both decided that we lost our interests in each other and wished to see other people who have caught our attention.”

“I see, so who caught yours?” He quickly grabbed your hands and lifted them up slightly to where they are almost to his lips.

 “I’ve found a troll that seems to be really into a douchebag that doesn’t wish to be with him at all times of the day. Kankri I…”

 “Dirk…” You lean in closer, while he leans down brushing his lips against yours softly, which sends a shiver down your spine.


	2. Looks Like C Might get A After All

“Hey Kanny baby, I came to say hello to my little gal!” You quickly back away from Dirk and your bloodpusher squeezes from the look of rejection on his face. “What the hell is going on here?!”

“Cronus, I’m so glad you’re ok.” You look down to your phone to see if he sent you a message, then back up to him. “I'm really glad your fine, but you really should have texted me before you came here. What if I had been out, or if I hadn’t been fully dressed?”

“Really, my matesprit needs me to text him to tell him I’m coming over. Maybe I wanted to surprise you and finally get to the pail.”

“CRONUS!! Could you please not say things like that in front of company.” You hear Cronus give you a growl making you shake slightly. You see Dirk get up from the corner of your eye and stomp over to Cronus.

“Oh I’m sorry, I just thought you would be happy to see me and not cause a fight. I bet this dumb ass human didn’t have to text you to come over.”

“I do text him, I call him as well and I’m always here when he needs someone! Unlike you who hasn’t texted or called in a week or so, he’s heard from me more than his lazy good for nothing matesprit! I would care for Kankri more then you could ever dream, he deserves someone who wants to be near him 24/7 and just wants to cuddle up next to him and not care about pailing him!” Cronus grabbed the front of Dirk’s shirt, while Dirk did the same both ready to punch the other in the face.

“Watch it human, just because you have a dumb flush crush on my matesprit doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do. My phone has been busted and I just got it back today. I thought that since I haven’t talked to him in a while then maybe he would be happy to see me, but no. What I find when I walk in is a dumb ass squishy human that is trying to steal my matesprit from me!” You quickly stand up and run over to the two males, hoping to stop the fight. You push the two away from each other then quickly place both hands on Cronus’s cheeks to make him look at you only.

“Cronus please don’t do this. I was just watching a movie with him while Karkat went on a little date with his flush crush and moirail that took his crush as well. I pit…” You hesitated, you never hesitate when it comes to saying that you pity your matesprit. “I pity you Cronus.” You also never lie, you no longer pity Cronus Ampora, and instead you find your bloodpusher pitying Dirk Strider and wish to go comfort him more than Cronus at the moment. Cronus growls at you again and you back up slightly, removing your hands. Dirk is quickly at your side, pushing you behind him.

“Fuck this, I can’t deal with this shit right now kanny. Have fun with him human, he will never get you what you want.”

“Cronus, what are you saying?” Cronus glances back to you and sighs.

“I’m saying that we’re through kanny. You hesitated when saying that you pity me, also I understand the feeling of hesitation on that. I found someone else too Kanny. I also pailed that person while I was with you.” You cling to Dirk tighter, shaking your head slightly unable to find your voice.

“You cheated on me…why would you do that to me?” You felt Dirk bring you into his arms, making you feel safer for some reason, calming down the anger that was yelling at you. “I don’t care, just get out and never come back here unless Eridan is here.” You watched him nod and walk out the door, then quickly nuzzled up to Dirk.

“I’m right here Kankri, I’ll always be here.” He began to run his finger through your hair gently, stroking a horn every now and then which made you purr. “You know…if you want to I could be your matesprit. I mean we don’t have to rush it, I’m just saying that I’ll gladly consider it an option…wow I sound so fucking dumb right now. You make the cool in me fade away Kankri, that’s saying something.”

“Hehehe, well I guess that is a good thing then. Someone needs to show you what it feels like to be left on the side of the street.” You look up and remove his shades so you can look into his gorgeous eyes. “I will gladly think about a matespritship with you, but you will need to give me some time.” You watched him smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Of course, take your time. As long as I have a shot at getting you then I see that as a win. Wow you really make me sound stupid, in fact I think I should stop talking before I embarrass myself even more.” You shake your head slightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Come here mister uncool, let’s continue watching the movie then you will need to go get the brats then wish me good night while trying to woo me.” Dirk smirked, following you back to the couch and allowing you to cuddle up next to him.

“Wow, when did you get the coolkid trait?” You nuzzled up into his neck and gave it a little nip, feeling him shiver.

“By being around you and Dave so much, I stole all your coolkid stride.” You felt him nuzzle into your hair, a smile hidden in your hair.

“That’s fine, as long as I get to be near you I’ll give you all the coolness in the world. Anything you ever want I’ll give you.” You nip at his neck again earning a soft moan.

“All I want right now is to cuddle up next to you.”

“Now that I can easily do, get right on over here.” He easily lifts you up and places you on his lap, allowing you to cuddle up closer to him while also getting to hear his bloodpusher beat faster.

“This is going to suck when you need to leave and get the kids.” He ran a finger past your left horn making another purr escape your throat.

“Yeah, hopefully we can do this again…on an actual date.”

“We’ll see, for now just shut up and watch the movie.”

“Yeah the movie that will help get to know more about your brother then you.” You roll your eyes, but smile when you feel Dirk hold your hand softly while nuzzling in your hair and you at the crook of his neck.

“Well it might help you woo this special troll of yours. Tell me more about this troll.”

“Gladly.” Dirk gently ran his finger through your hair as he brought you closer to his chest. “He has beautiful red eyes and is not afraid of showing off his color like his hatch mate. He also has very cute little horns that I wish to lick right about now.” You gently nudge him in the chin with your horn and he laughs. “Alright I get it, no horn touching like that until we are official.” You nod, curling up closer feeling sleep tug you down. You wake back up quickly to the sound of Dirk’s phone. “Yeah what’s up, really already? Yeah alright I’m on my way. I need to get going to pick the kids up Kankri, I’ll be back with Karkat.” You nod and get up slowly off his lap, allowing you to hear your hatch mate yell into the phone. “Wow chill little guy, Kankri is fine we were just hanging out as friends.” He pulls the phone away and places the phone near his mouth. “How about a quick kiss Kankri.” He pauses then makes a kissing noise which make you smile while rolling your eyes. He quickly closes his phone, giving you one quick kiss to the cheek then left.


	3. Time to be the Cool Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically date plans

Your name is Dirk Strider and you just pulled in to the theater parking lot. Unfortunately you had to leave Kankri when he was so close to admitting that he was flushed for you. You’re not that disappointed because he did say that he would consider the matespritship request with you. You look around to find them and what you see makes you smile. Gamzee has his arms wrapped around Dave’s neck smiling like a creepy ass clown, and Karkat looks pissed but is blushing because of the hand he is clinging to. You park the car beside them and they all hopped in. “So how was the movie?”

“It was boring as shit, I can’t believe I let Karkat pick what movie to see.” Karkat growled and tried to hit Dave but his arm was caught by John who clung to him with a big smile on his face.

“I thought the movie was great, it had a good mix of things.” Karkat gave John a gentle touch then growled at Dave.

“Take that Strider. Anyway.” He then looked up to you making you smile softly. “Please tell me that my hatch mate is still a virgin and hasn’t been tainted by a guy who is not his matesprit.”

“Yeah he’s still pure and beautiful as fuck. About the whole Cronus thing though, they split up.”

“That fucking asshole, I knew he would do that to him. So what are you going to dump your guy and rush in to save Kankri?”

“They have been separated for a couple of weeks now Karkat. My bro has always had a crush on Kankri anyway, now he can go and get Kankri who will never let him have sex ever.” You heard Karkat growling some more but it died down quickly to a purr thanks to John who clung to him tighter.

“Dave it is not just about sex, I want to actually be there for Kankri. I want to hold him in my arms and have him cuddle up to me when he is cold, I want to show him what a real relationship is. If I do end up making love to him then that is just a bonus, my first goal though is to get to kiss him if it actually works.” You glance back to Karkat who gave you a quick nod, hopefully giving you approval to date his bother. “Alright now that is all said and done, Gamzee you’re going home first, then John then Karkat.” They all nodded and you drove off.

Like you said, Gamzee was the first to be dropped off and Dave walked him to the door. They talked to what seemed like hours until Dave finally got a kiss goodbye and walked back into the car. Then John who had Karkat got out with him. Just like Dave they talked and laughed for hours, unlike Dave though all Karkat got was a little nose rub and a farewell for him to be safe. Surprisingly it seemed like he didn’t mind in the slightest and got back in with a big smile and purring like crazy. Wow that kid really has Karkat wrapped around his finger. When you finally got to Karkat’s place you got out with him, hearing Dave sigh. You roll your eyes and ignore him, if they can talk for hours with their dates why can’t you walk up and say goodbye to the troll you want to date. It even might give you brownie points to say goodnight to him.

“I’m home Kankri!” You wait outside of the door, shifting on the balls of your heels. Why do you always feel so nervous when you come here? “Dirk is out their waiting for you, you don’t need to go and rush this, but I think he might be right for you.”

“Thank you Karkat and welcome home.” You heard Kankri’s feet walk over, making you look down to the ground allowing you to see his cute bare feet. “Hello Dirk.” You look up and smile seeing him blush slightly.

“Hey Kankri, they had fun and were perfect little angels.” You got him to laugh that is a start. “So um…about.” Damn you really can’t talk like a normal person around him can you? During your inner freak out, you feel a light peck of soft lips on your cheek.

“I will gladly be your matesprit Dirk, you better treat me right.” You smile and kiss his cheek as well, allowing you to hear the faint purr he was making.

“I will always treat you right, I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” You hear the honk of your car and sigh. “I need to go, I’ll text you later on the details of our first date.” He nodded, closing the door on you which allowed you to walk back to your car with a huge smile on your face.

“Finally.”

“Hey, just cause I didn’t complain about you taking forever with Gamzee doesn’t mean you can do that to me. I just got Kankri Vantas as a matesprit so let me bask in the wonderful feeling. When we get home leave me alone so I can plan the perfect date for us.” You hear him sigh and laugh.

“Yeah, yeah just get us home.” You nod then drive off, hopefully planning the perfect date won’t be too hard. Your Dirk Strider it shouldn’t be that hard right?

* * *

 

When you finally get home you run to the computer and begin to look for ideas. What would be a perfect first date for Kankri? In other words where should you take him that Cronus never even thought about? The first thing that catches your eye is the carnival that is going to be in town for the weekend that seems like a good place but not off the bat. You sigh and feel the chair bend a little. “Why can’t you just take him to the movies like a normal person?”

“Because Kankri is not a normal person. He is very special and shy. Also he doesn’t like to be in huge crowds unless he is talking up a storm. I want it to just be about us, so I can show him how I truly feel. Besides I don’t want it to be a boring date, I want it to be all about us. I want to feel that spark that tells me this is the person I’m supposed to be with forever. I was thinking about taking him to this carnival that will be here this weekend though.”

“There’s a carnival!! We need to go too, it will be a perfect date for Gamzee and I’m sure Karkat would love to take John as well.” You sigh, turning around to give him a glare. “What? You will be able to hang out with Kankri all you wanted. I was just thinking that we could walk there and meet them, while you are out taking Kankri to the coffee shop or something to start things out.”

“Dave you’re a genius! That’s perfect, I will take him to a quiet place where we can talk without people bothering us then to the carnival for the ferries wheel ride to end things with a big bang!” You close out of the window and shut the computer off. Quickly pulling your phone out to text Kankri the details to an extent of course. “Thanks Dave, I will allow you to go to the carnival with your date, only if Karkat goes with you guys as well.” You see him nod and run to his room. He’s probably telling Gamzee, Karkat and John the plans for this Saturday.

*Hey I got the perfect date for us.

You decided to go to your room and get comfortable seeing as you know you can’t wait to get to Saturday. Too bad it is fucking Wednesday.

#oh really? And what would this perfect date be and when?

You smile to yourself, happy that he finally has gotten over that whole 6’s and 9’s thing. He used to do that all the time even if it was a huge waste of time to switch from words to numbers. The only time he really ever goes back to the whole typing quirk thing is when he’s upset, so in other words when something is wrong. Which quickly tells you to get your ass over there and figure out who the fuck hurt your precious troll.

*I was thinking this Saturday. I’ll pick you up around 8 and take you to a nice quiet place where we can be ourselves and not have to worry about anyone being grade A jerks. Then I will take you to a beautiful place that will be here for this weekend only. How does that sound Kri?

#I think that sounds delightful.

You can’t help but blush, why because you can just see him standing right next to you with that beautiful smile of his, even if they are fangs. Gog you can’t wait for Saturday, you just want to be there with him right now and cuddle with him. Maybe after the whole date on Saturday you can talk Kankri into letting you and Dave sleep over at their place.

#I’m sorry, I need to get off. Karkat is telling me to go to bed. I’ll talk to you later, goodnight Dirk.

*Goodnight Kri, Sweet dreams.

# <3

“Oh my gog, he’s so fucking sweet. I love him so much.” You whisper to yourself.

*<3

You smile down at your phone, then allow yourself to dream of the upcoming date with Kankri Vantas, the one troll from your dreams, the one you can’t believe you have a chance to be with. So you sleep and dream of Saturday and how beautiful Kankri is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more later, this will just give me extra incentive lol ^_^ I hope you enjoyed, Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
